


Graceful

by MishCon



Series: Destiel-The psychological series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Clueless Sammy, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Mind Manipulation, Consensual Possession, Dean Winchester has his mind fucked out, Drooling, It's better for him that way though, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Partial Mind Control, Possessed Dean Winchester, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Sam, Cas, and Dean get themselves in a sticky situation. The brothers learn something new about Cas’ angelic abilities when the angel leaves his body, possesses their captor, and frees them. While Sam is genuinely intrigued and impressed, thoughts of a different nature start to fill Dean’s mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel-The psychological series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing art: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-nd22gnu2m/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> If it wasn’t for it I would probably take way too long to think of something like this. I’m also super happy it helped me write something during writer’s block, even if I was still struggling at times, specially at the spicy part. I had the image in my head of what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure how to put it into words. Luckily I managed to see it through. Hope you enjoy the end result :)
> 
> I wanted to insert the picture where it actually happens in the story but I couldn't figure out how to do it so-
> 
> (The title’s just a horrible pun)

Ever since that night Dean has been hyper aware of the fact that Castiel’s body is filled with grace. The grace that could leave its current host and enter someone else. Dean’s dick twitched just at a harmless passing thought of it, and it was driving him crazy. He was afraid Cas is beginning to notice, too. They’ve had twice as much sex (not that Cas can’t keep up) and Dean even went two rounds in a row, more than once.

Finally, Cas’ worry reached its limit as he dragged Dean out of the kitchen to his (technically their) bedroom by the sleeve during breakfast (he couldn’t even wait for Dean to finish eating his apple pie).

“Cas- Cas! Slow down, damn it, I’m coming.” Dean tried to get out of Cas’ grip but gave up soon after, figuring it was better not to fight it. There was little he could do when Castiel was determined.

Cas pushed him through the door and closed it behind them. Dean saw the worry and frustration in his eyes, trying not to crumble under it so easily.

“If you wanted to have sex, you could have just ask-”

“Dean!” Cas shouted stiffly, effectively shutting Dean up. He wanted to deflect away from what Cas was going to bring up, the realization that it will be impossible slowly creeping up on him. It made his nerves buzz with anxiety.

“Okay, okay,” Dean sighed, shoulders sagging. “Sorry…”

The silence that followed was heavy and thick, making it hard to breathe. Cas’ frustration slowly seeped away as he mirrored Dean’s sigh, approaching slowly and stopping when they were so close they breathed the same air.

“Dean, you know I love you. That’s why I care so much. It’s why I can’t let this go on any further; I’ve noticed something’s different, and I was waiting- _hoping_ for you to come to me, but you continued to avoid it.”

Dean set his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek, tongue prodding at the wound there as he looked anywhere but at Cas' eyes; he knew it was over if he did.

Cas’ hands came up to cup Dean’s jaw, force him face-to-face. He saw pain in the blue of Cas’ eyes and it made his heart ache, body deflating in defeat.

“We both know you haven’t been the same since that hunt…” Cas’ voice was gentle and unjudging. “Please let me help...at least tell me what it is, it’s killing me.”

All the fight left in Dean evaporated- that was the power Cas had over him. So, without really thinking ahead, Dean laid it all out.

"I can't stop thinking about how you possessed that guy."

What followed wasn't what Dean had expected. Cas looked like the words stung, recoiling slightly, face tight with worry and fear. "Dean, you must know I would never- I would never do that to you or Sam I-"

Dean, instantly realising he fucked up, tried to backpedal.

"No Cas of course not, that wasn't what I meant- shit, sorry-" he reached out to interlock their fingers, exhaling heavily. "Uh, okay, let me try that again,” Dean avoided Cas' eyes and cleared his throat.

"I can't stop thinking about it because I keep imagining what it would feel like if it was _me_ . What it would feel like if _you_ were inside _me_ like that and able to...to _do things_ to me…"

Dean shifted on his feet after he finished, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't know what came next. What if Cas is disgusted? Dean doesn't even know what possessing someone else feels like; if it’s uncomfortable or painful

After a solid amount of silence Dean risked a glance to Cas' face. It was difficult to understand the emotions, but Dean could tell there were a lot of them. Most prominent were surprise and _want_. It made Dean shrink and suppress a sound from the way his dick twitched.

"And...you're sure that's what you want?" Cas' voice was deeper, the way it gets whenever Dean does something Cas especially likes, and Dean's eyes followed the flicker of tongue over Cas' bottom lip.

"Y-yes, fuck. Yeah, Cas."

Cas leaned closer, slowly backing Dean until he pressed against the door with a faint _thud_. Cas reached for the key and locked it with a slow twist, moving closer into Dean's space so his breath hit Dean's ear.

“I want to be inside you, Dean…”

Grace smoked from Cas’ mouth, passing past Dean’s parted lips like air, its presence cool against the inside of Dean’s mouth. It pooled on his tongue and moved farther, traveling and exploring; Dean could see the glow of his own eyes reflected in Cas’ by the way his face illuminated.

The grace extended farther and brushed up against Dean’s mind.

The first contact made Dean splutter, his knees giving out and eyelids twitching. If it wasn’t for Cas, he would probably be kissing the ground. The shock rendered him mute as he tried to gather himself again.

“Do you want me inside you, Dean?” 

Cas’ voice was pure sin cloaked in innocence.

“Yes, yes God please-”

Cas pulled away to make space between them, Dean’s legs almost going out beneath him again from the sudden change.

"Get on the bed."

Dean bit his tongue to keep himself from whimpering pathetically and slid around Cas' form, his breathing heavy from anticipation, legs begging for mercy.

He kicked off his boots and socks before climbing on the bed, unsure if he should undress. He waited just to be safe, watching Cas consider him. It was enough to make Dean squirm.

Cas pulled up a chair and set it at the foot of the bed, taking a seat, his eyes remaining on Dean’s.

"Do you want to know what to expect?"

It was a fair question, but Dean could feel the not-knowing only made him want it more, so he didn't hesitate in his answer. Cas had given him a taste, but he imagined the real thing is going to be much more intense. Like, a metric shit ton more.

"No."

Cas reached out a hand and Dean leaned forward on instinct so Cas could take hold of his chin, tilting it up to have a better look at the length of Dean's throat. Dean's Adam's apple bobbed with a thick swallow and Cas hummed at the sight, his finger trailing over it.

He worked open the buttons of Dean's flannel one by one to reveal a bare chest and licked his lips when he saw that Dean didn't lower his chin, head remaining in its given position.

"At this point, you're just begging for it, hm?" He pushed the flannel off Dean's shoulders and discarded it on the floor. "You want to be _used_ by me so badly, Dean?"

Cas relished in the way muscles tensed in Dean's body, the shiver rolling down his spine visible. He could sense the arousal in the room, clogging his senses. If he knew this is what Dean craved, he wouldn't have hesitated in satisfying him much sooner.

“I know how you love it when I take control. All you needed to do was ask nicely like I know you can. Makes me crazy when you beg so prettily Dean.”  
  
Cas’ praise was making Dean’s head spin, he neither knew nor cared if it was his headspace or the doing of inhaling Cas’ grace. Both, probably.  
  
“You want another taste, baby?” Cas’ words smoked into Dean’s mouth, nose and ears; flooding every entrance. The onslaught of grace made Dean’s muscles relax and his senses dull. His thoughts blanked completely and he was left with his jaw hanging open, eyes staring into space ahead.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas pressed down on his own erection with the heel of his hand to keep it under control. Blue light was still swirling behind Dean’s eyes, making him pliant to Cas’ ministrations. He had never allowed himself to imagine Dean in this position, but the reading he got from his lover’s soul told him it was exactly what he needed.

Cas was honored that Dean trusted him enough to let himself be this vulnerable in front of him, to show him this part of himself.

And Cas will make sure to cherish and satisfy him fully.

"You're so good for me, Dean." Even if he couldn't speak, Cas felt the resonating of Dean's soul answer and _purr_.

With one final exhale of his grace, Cas leaned back in his chair, leaving his vessel behind.

It felt so _right_ inside Dean. He could fill in every nook and cranny perfectly like it was tailored just for him. He fisted and relaxed the fingers of Dean's left hand to test motor control, sensing every fiber and muscle bend to his push and pull.

He trailed fingers down Dean's chest and pulled the shirt over his head, laying back and arching with his bare chest as he started on the belt and buckle.

Every brush of fingers was intensified tenfold, buzzing like electricity from nerve to nerve.

"Fuck, so good Dean." It was unfamiliar for Dean to hear his own voice in such low range, speaking as someone else- even if his fog-filled head could just barely make sense of what was happening. Everything was so warm and comfortable and felt _so good_.

His hand palmed at the clothed erection, feeling up and down with one finger, making the organ fill out even more.

Finally, the restricting cloth was discarded to the floor with everything else. Dean sat up again and Cas smoked out, hands made of grace stroking Dean's slack face while his gaze fixated on the captivating light.

A signal fired in his brain and he started stroking himself, fast then faster, rocking into his loose fist without reason. His tongue lolled out in his daze and dribble ran from the corner of his mouth as he chased his release, yet no matter how close he was the tension only built and built and _built_.

He was coiled so tight yet unable to stop, thrusting and pumping senselessly.

And then coming with the barest touch of grace and the tension snapping.

The intensity made his body crumble into a boneless pile as Cas returned to his own vessel, his eyes burning bright before an orgasm of his own broke through him.

The next few minutes he spent cleaning Dean up and watching over him as he regained his senses. He looked absolutely fucked in the best kind of way, and Cas could tell he would be craving more in the future.

And Cas could never deny him.

\---

It felt like he was swimming in bliss for days before the fog started to clear and he managed to make sense of his surroundings. Cas was sitting next to him on the bed, one hand stroking through his hair.

His limbs and thoughts felt heavy.

"Hey there…" Dean licked his dry lips and found drool sticking in one of the corners, making him let out a small sound. He remembered how hot Cas found it when he started to drool- he could feel what Cas felt when he was inside of him and the force of everything that happened sent a shiver through Dean's whole body.

"Fuck, that was amazing- we're so doing that more often." The little grin on Cas' face pulled at Dean's heart. "That is of course if you want that, too…"

"Of course I do, Dean." Cas leaned closer to kiss Dean's temple and then lips, humming happily. "Your body is exhausted, I'll get you something to eat."

Cas was about to stand when Dean's fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Wait- I wanna come with you." He tried to sit up, but it was taking all of his energy.

Cas sighed and wrapped an arm around Dean for support. "If you're so stubborn, at least let me help you. Then again I could always…"

There was a thoughtful look on Cas' face and Dean could tell it would be something he would like.

"I could split my grace between us."

Dean found himself nodding faster than he had ever. And if Sam shot him a strange look when he was mindlessly following Cas around the kitchen with his brain scrambled past comprehension, he didn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this was a ride! Again, this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for that amazing fanart, I encourage you to give them a follow!


End file.
